


Remember

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Memories were such odd things....Written for the Stanuary Week 3 prompt - Memories





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before, it's because I posted it on my DA and Tumblr
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com  
> (tumblr has same name)

Stan loved his niece and nephew’s with all of his heart, he really did. It had been just shy of a month after Weirdmaggedon, and he had been getting his memories back left and right do to constant exposure to his life over and over. It always made the weathered conman smile inside every time his brother lit up at the mention of any new memory he recovered, and the two bonded over and over just to reaffirm that the two would never be separated again. He found an unlikely kin however, with a person Stan never had expected, gladly welcoming them into his home whenever the familiar pick-up truck made its way down a familiar path.

Fiddleford McGucket knew what Stan was going through, although his path was much harder to overcome, the conman found himself welcoming the other to his (and his twin’s) home on a constant basis. At first they stay apart as Ford spent time catching up with his old college friend and apologized on a constant basis, but as Fiddleford unwittingly helped Stan regain some memories of the hillbilly he had begun splitting his time between the two. You could find them on the back porch, idly chatting about the past or about some sort of creature that would scamper by without a care for the two old men reminiscing of better days. By the time it came for Ford and Stan to go sailing around the Artic Stan found himself missing the mechanic who embraced him tightly while subtly (or at least trying to be with a conman) leaving something in Stan’s coat pocket, the younger twin not glancing at whatever it was until that night Ford had fallen asleep at their cabin’s desk with coffee cups scattered about.

_I can’t wait for ya to come home.”_ Stan smiled, hoping this memory would never fade.


End file.
